Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie)
}} Lloyd Garmadon is the leader of the Secret Ninja Force. He is the son of Lord Garmadon and Misako, and the nephew of Master Wu. He is the main protagonist of the 2017 movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie. History The LEGO Movie Lloyd is a Master Builder in The LEGO Movie. Although his name is Lloyd, he was referred as the Green Ninja by Vitruvius. He can be seen when the master builders are building the secret tunnel, and he also has a few cameos in Cloud Cuckoo Land where the Master Builders meet. Lloyd later gets arrested next to Wonder Woman and then trapped in Lord Business's Think Tank near Green Lantern, Superman, and an NBA Player upon getting captured by Bad Cop/Good Cop's forces. Upon being set free with the other Master Builders by Emmet's sacrifice, he is seen mourning between Superman and the Native American woman Builder. When fighting in Bricksburg against Business' forces, Lloyd is seen with Abraham Lincoln performing Spinjitzu with his katanas. Description In the LEGO Movie, Lloyd wears his ZX gi and has a similar face to his TV show counterpart in the Ninjago Universe. In the LEGO Ninjago Movie, Lloyd will be wearing a mainly black Ninja outfit, with some green details to indicate his element. His eyes will change to green. Personality Lloyd has difficulty making friends due to Garmadon being his father and he yearns for a better relationship. Weapons and Abilities Lloyd used a sword in the trailers, but he may be skillful with many other weapons, though this is his favorite weapon. If unknown if he and the other Ninja have Elemental Powers, but they seem to be using their vehicles and weapons for most of their fighting. Lloyd's vehicle may have weapons that are energy based, just like Kai's mech has a flamethrower in it. Like the other Ninja, he is a master builder. Appearances * 70607 Ninjago City Chase * 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon * 70613 Garma Mecha Man * 70617 Temple of the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon * 70618 Destiny's Bounty * 70620 Ninjago City Movie Appearances *The LEGO Movie *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Notes * He has a Mechanical Dragon as his vehicle. * He has a special Sword as his main weapon. Gallery TLNM Ninja Poster 2.jpeg TLNM Book1.jpeg TLNM Sticker Book.png TLNM Full Ninja poster.jpeg TLNM Poster.jpeg TLNM Ninja Poster3.jpeg Movie Lloyd&Nya.jpeg 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 17.jpg TLNMLloyd Fig.jpeg 70613 Garma Mecha Man Reveal 06.jpg 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 06.jpg 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 01.jpg TLNMNinja Force.jpeg TLNMNinja.png TLNMGreen Ninja Suit Fig.jpeg|Lloyd's Green Ninja suit TLNMLoyd Fig 3.jpeg TLNM Video Game Poster .jpeg TLNM Lloyd Poster.jpeg In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.54.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.54.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.52.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.52.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.52.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.51.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.49.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.50.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.49.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.49.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.49.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.48.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-08 at 2.48.34 PM.png TLNM Ninjas.jpeg de:Lloyd (The Lego Ninjago Movie) Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:2017 Category:Energy Category:2017 characters Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Lloyd